


A Quickie With Nic

by caged_by_nic



Category: Nicolas Cage - Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nicolas Cage - Freeform, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Smut, Whump, nic cage is a sexy beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caged_by_nic/pseuds/caged_by_nic
Summary: Y/N just broke up with her fiance, and Nic Cage knows exactly how to make her feel better... ;)





	A Quickie With Nic

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

“You look lonely. Want a drink?”

You wearily turn your head up to the deep voice calling you expecting to see yet another random guy hitting on you. On a regular night you would appreciate the attention, but tonight is different.

You had come home from work early to surprise your fiancé, Danny. However, you walked into your bedroom to see your love fucking another woman. He stared at you in shock and tried to explain his shit to you as you ran out of the house in tears. You drove as far away from him as you could and eventually stopped at a swanky bar an hour away from the city. After having your heart split in two like a Kit-Kat, all you could think to do was to drink to dull the agonizing pain, and you did not want any company. You just wanted to disappear.

However, as you turn to look up at the guy trying to buy you a drink, you realize that he is not just any man. He is a God. He is Nicolas Cage.

You nearly cream yourself at the sight of him. You cannot believe that the heavenly body in front of you is real. It’s too perfect to be true.

You try to regain your composure for the magnificent man in front of you. “Y-yeah. That sounds good.”

Nicolas Cage smiles at you, and your heart melts into a puddle of bloody goop inside of your chest. His grin is even more beautiful than it is in the many fantasies you have about him. His teeth are a dazzling white and his lips are glossy and plump. He turns his perfectly sculpted face away from you to look at the bartender. “Get a martini for this beautiful lady please.”

He turns back to look at you. “You’re really fucking hot, bitch. What’s your name?”

“M-my name is y/n.”

“That’s a beautiful name, miss. Although I think it would be even more beautiful if your last name was Cage.”

Flustered, you giggle. “You’re very funny, Mr. Cage.”

Nicolas Cage does not laugh. “I’m serious, y/n. I feel like we are destined to be together,”

You feel your body heat up with arousal. Nicolas Cage is genuinely interested in you? You never want to wake up from this perfect dream. 

He winks at you, rests his hand on your bare thigh, and squeezes it gently. “Wanna get out of here?”

* * *

“Here we are, darling.”

You get out of Nic’s Tesla and see the sketchy love motel he took you to for the night. It was an atrocious building, but it was perfect. Your God chose it for you, after all.

Hand in hand, you two enter the room. Nic locks the door and immediately starts kissing you passionately. You feel his soft, warm, wet tongue invade your mouth and feel more aroused that you ever have before.

Nick lifts you up and gently lays you on top of the crusty bed. He crawls on top of you like a wild cat approaching its recently killed prey and slowly takes off your blouse, skirt, and finally your drenched panties. You start trembling with lust as he smirks, eyeing you hungrily. He softly kisses down your body. He looks up into your orbs with desire as he licks your milk-filled breasts. After what feels like an eternity, he reaches your dripping, wet pussy.

“Mmm, y/n. Your princess parts are calling for me.”

As he kisses your inner thighs, he rubs a perfect meaty finger up and down your vagina. You softly moan.

He then inserts two of his gorgeous fingers inside of you and slowly thrusts, teasing you.

He fingers you at an agonizingly slow pace and you start to whine.

“N-Nic… I need more of you.”

Nic removes himself from you and takes off his shirt to reveal his chest. You want to kiss every hair on his chest and suckle his hard, pink nipples like a newborn calf upon its mother’s teat.

But then, after dazzling you with his upper body, he unzips his tight pants revealing his boxers which thinly veil a massive bulge. He takes his underwear off and his dick springs forth like a catapult. You stare at his veiny, girthy, rock hard member. You shudder at the sight of it. “Nic, is that going to fit inside of me?”

He licks his lips and impishly grins. “Oh, it will.”

He grabs his perfect cock, rubs it against your dripping cavern, and slowly pushes it inside of you. He grunts softly.“Fuck, y/n. You’re so tight.”

You moan. “More, Nic. I need more.”

He pushes the rest of his hot wet meat pole into you, filling you with his throbbing sausage and starts to gently thrust in and out. “Nngghghhgnghnghgg h-harder, Nic.” 

He quickens his pace and you feel your milky pussy juice curdle into soft butter, but you can tell that he is still holding back “N-nic I still need more.”

He stops fucking you. “Are you sure, babygirl? Do you really want  _ all _ of me inside of you?”

“Ughhghg yes daddy please!”

You scream in pain and pleasure as Nic scrapes his slick nails down your back, cutting a line down your spine. He grabs a flesh flap with each hand and pulls, tearing the skin from the muscles of your back.

You are unable to protest as Nic works, writhing with agony and shock as he slowly, slowly tugs the skin from your body. You feel the blood gushing from the uncovered muscles of your back, your shoulders, staining your skin with your lifeblood.

"You're such a naughty little slut, y/n."

Your skin slips off with little resistance, exposing your trembling innards to open air. He finally pulls out of your love tunnel when he tears away your coochie, and you nearly cry at the loss of sensation. 

"You've been fucking that bitch Danny instead of me? How dare you! Do you understand, babygirl, how angry that makes daddy feel?"

He then plucks off your fingernails, a pained moan building in the back of your throat. He carefully pulls the skin from your lips, his own luscious lips pursed in concentration as he works. 

"It's too bad I have to punish you, y/n. Our union really could have been wonderful."

He yanks your eyelids from your sockets, eyeballs quickly drying without moist curtains to cover them.

You don’t mind, however - you can now stare at your God without unimportant things like blinking distracting you.

He strokes your hair, and you shiver at the warmth of his meaty limb. 

Nic wraps his hand around your locks and leans down, juicy lips whispering,"Your hair is softer than a newborn's foreskin."

You shudder in pleasure at the compliment and Nic's sudden closeness.

His delectable tenor deepens as he growls, "Too bad you don't  _ deserve it." _

He finally scalps you, hair peeling away from your skull.

Nic holds out your stolen skin, watching with interest as you writhe on the bed, now nothing more than a wet, fleshy lump of entrails and bone. He looks directly at your eyeballs, now perpetually open, as he steps into your flesh.

Your skin squelches as it melds into his own, his hairy, majestic legs disappearing as your blood seals your flesh to his. He slips his arms into yours and flexes his fingers, watching as your fleshy coating grafts perfectly to his unblemished hands. He pulls on your face like a gory balaclava, your blood running down from his nostrils and eyeballs.

Your God is now a perfect copy of you, your inferior, unworthy flesh fitting his like a second skin.

You twitch in horror and anticipation as Nic reaches up to his right eye, his hand crushing that wonderful orb with a wet squelch. Goo runs down his face as viscera escapes his empty socket. 

He pokes out the other as well, gunk dripping from his sockets like rotten yolk.

You gasp, uncovered lungs flailing as your breath quickened. "Not your eyes, Daddy!"

"It was a necessary sacrifice."

Nicolas Cage looked down at you, his dripping sockets meeting yours. "You see… your eyes are so pretty, y/n," he purred. "It'd be a shame if daddy...  _ took them. _ "

He merely smiles as he stares blindly down at you, grasping your eye with perfect accuracy. You grin as he rips it from the remnants of your face and squishes it into his gaping hole.

You continue to smile as he pulls out your other eye, teeth widening further as your optic nerve snaps. Even though you can never see it, you know in your heart that your God’s disguise is complete - even though Nic’s inhuman beauty has been sacrificed, his appearance is now completely identical to yours.

You never dreamed something this impossibly wonderful could happen to an utter nobody like you - that your idol, your deity, your wet dream, could think your skin worthy. You writhe in ecstasy as you relish in the fact that your skin now forever touches Nic’s, that your eyes now grace his sockets, that your pleasure hole will now forever grind against his immense, wondrous manhood.

Even as you bleed out, you have never been happier - you are dying upon the sheets of the great Cage, forever staining his chosen mattress as your blood melds with the love juice of your one and true God.

For now until eternity, Cage will sleep upon skin stained with your blood, your cum, your mortal body forever gracing his eternal flesh.

Pressure builds in your wet tunnel as you cream yourself, one last time, your dying flesh trembling with joy at the union of you and your savior.

  
You and Nicolas Cage will be together…  _ forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> bother us on discord: https://discord.gg/nM7rbfs


End file.
